Pieces of Black
by Nyarna
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Es war faszinierend, obgleich es doch so tragisch war Ein Einblick in das Leben der drei Blackschwestern COMPLETE
1. Prolog

**Pieces of Black**

**Autor: **mirai3k

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört alles JKR, und das wenige, das ihr nicht gehört, gehört mirai3k. Nicht mal die deutsche Sprache gehört mir, die haben irgendwelche Germanen erfunden, nehme ich an.

**Prolog**

Wenn du je ein Bild von ihnen gesehen hast, wirst du vielleicht die Stirn runzeln und durch die Zähne pfeifen. Du würdest es faszinierend finden, obgleich es doch so tragisch gewesen ist.

Eigentlich müsstest du noch zwei weitere Photographien sehen, um die Geschichte der berüchtigten Blackschwester vollkommen zu verstehen.

Auf dem ersten Bild sind drei kleine Mädchen zu sehen. Zwei von ihnen sitzen auf Stühlen, eine steht. Die Eine ist sehr dünn und hat golden schimmerndes Haar, sie lächelt steif in die Kamera und trägt ein hübsches rotes Kleid, das auf dem monochromen Bild seine Farbe verloren hat. Die andere lächelt nicht, ihr Gesicht ist nicht ganz so schmal wie das der anderen. Sie trägt ein schwarzes Kleid, perfekt abgestimmt auf die dicken schwarzes Locken, die ihr blasses Gesicht einrahmen. Das dritte Mädchen, das mit ihren dreizehn Jahren das älteste zu sein scheint, steht hinter ihren beiden Schwestern und hat das wunderbarste Lächeln der Welt.

Die Kindheit ist etwas Heiliges, selbst wenn man als eine Black geboren wird. Andromeda war ein Wildfang, Narzissa ein Engel, und Bellatrix ein Problem. _Meda, Cissa_, und _Bella, _sowurden sie in ihrer Kindheit genannt um die schwierigen Namen zu vereinfachen, die sie bei ihrer Geburt bekommen hatten. Sie waren Schwestern und so waren sie sich auch in einigen kleinen Dingen ähnlich, und doch wirst du nie in deinem Leben drei Menschen treffen, die zusammen aufwuchsen und sich so sehr voneinander unterschieden.

Die zweite Photographie wurde erst viele Jahre später gemacht. Auf diesem sahen sie aus wie Teile eines Puzzles, die einfach nicht zusammenpassen wollten. Es war eine Weile bevor Andromeda die Schule verlassen und Bellatrix dort angefangen hatte. Alle drei sahen ernst aus, und obwohl dieses Bild in Farbe war, trugen sie schwarz, als kämen sie geradewegs von einer Beerdigung. Vielleicht war es die Erziehung, die dies aus ihnen gemacht hatte, doch wenn du es genauer und länger betrachtest, werden dir kleine Dinge auffallen, die einem leicht entgehen. Narzissas Augen sind ein wenig gesenkt, Andromedas Gesicht ist leicht abgewendet, der Ausdruck darin nicht zu deuten, und Bellatrix schmollt und sieht aus, als würde sie lieber eine Schlange schlucken als hier zu sein.

Ganz gleich von wem du diese Geschichte hörst, man wird dir stets erzählen, dass Narzissa in den meisten Dingen ein ziemlich sittsames und bescheidenes Mädchen war. Wenn du eine andere Hexe oder einen anderen Zauberer fragst, welche der drei zur kriminellsten und berüchtigsten wurde, würden sie dir erzählen, dass es Bellatrix ist, und vielleicht würdest du ihnen zustimmen. Wenn du jedoch die Blacks danach fragst, würden sie dir erzählen, das es Andromeda ist. Doch Narzissa lag stets in der Mitte, nie wirklich von jemandem geliebt oder gehasst, doch gewöhnlich auch nicht weiter erwähnt.

Ganz gleich, mit wem du sprichst und wem du zuhörst, sie werden dir erzählen, dass es im Grunde alles ein einziges großes Mysterium ist, das nicht wirklich erklärt werden kann und alles, was man wirklich tun könne, sei zuzuhören und darüber zu sprechen. Vielleicht kannst du der unpassenden Zeit die Schuld geben und alles darauf setzen, aber wahrscheinlich würde das nicht viel ändern. Ihr Leben war wie ein Märchen ohne Prinzen und Happyends – nicht einmal Narzissas – und schlussendlich zerbrachen sie in Blacksche Splitter, so wie Glasscherben in der Dunkelheit.

Es war faszinierend, obgleich es doch so tragisch war.


	2. Die erstgeborene Abtrünnige

Hallo zusammen! Hier also das zweite Kapitel, viel Spaß damit!

Nochmal Danke an Eilantha, Trisha'sDesire, Rubinonyx, dark temptation und Maia May!

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel Eins. Immer noch nicht meins.

**Die erstgeborene Abtrünnige **

…

…

Man sagt immer, das erste Kind sei ein Segen; er oder sie verweigert nie den Gehorsam und akzeptiert das Leben und alles darin, selbst wenn es nichts mehr darin gibt, das man akzeptieren könnte.

Wenn du dies Andromeda erzählen würdest, wie es auch ihre Mutter ihr tausend Mal genervt und ärgerlich erzählt hatte, würde sie lachen und dir sagen, dass diese – wer auch immer sie seien – ziemlich falsch lagen._ Denn sie haben offensichtlich nie eine Black getroffen. _

Sie war niemals ein wirklich böses Kind, doch sie war auch nie eine Prinzessin – zumindest nicht nach den Maßstäben ihrer Familie. Cissa war stets die Prinzessin gewesen, sie sah elegant aus auch in Schwarz und jeder anderen Farbe, die sie je getragen hat, sie bewegte sich mit einer Grazie und absolut perfekten Haltung. Cissa war als himmlisches Baby geboren worden und lebte ihr gesamtes Leben als himmlische Schönheit: ruhig, gesammelt und vollkommen unberührt. Andromeda konnte nie verstehen, wie zum Teufel sie das nur fertig brachte.

Narzissa Black hätte das Potential dazu gehabt, von allen gemocht zu werden, wenn sie nur nicht immer so hochmütig gewesen wäre. Im Vergleich dazu war Andromeda stets gemocht worden – obwohl sie als die augenrollende und sarkastische Schwester bekannt war. Bellatrix jedoch mochten die wenigstens und alle dachten, dass sie vielleicht selbst für eine Black zu teuflisch war.

Obwohl sie ständig mit ihren Schwestern verglichen worden war – ihren_ jüngeren _Schwestern – hatte Andromeda Eleanor Black, kaum da sie die Hälfte ihrer Schulzeit hinter sich hatte, es fertig gebracht, all das abzutun und eine ziemlich ignorante Person zu werden. Sie lebte auf die Weise weiter, die ihr bestimmt war zu leben und man kann ihr Leben bestenfalls – oder vielleicht nur – als Doppelleben beschreiben.

Zu Hause und vor den Augen ihrer Familie zeigte sie sich als überzeugter Gegner von Schlammblütern und jenen, die sich mit ihnen abgaben und predigte das Familiemotto _Toujours Pur _bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Sie war nach Slytherin gekommen, doch es hatte nie zuvor eine Slytherin wie sie gegeben und es würde auch nie wieder so jemanden dort geben.

Möglicherweise hast du gehört, dass der gerade 11-jährige Sirius Black die größte Schande des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses der Blacks war, weil er nach Gryffindor kam und überhaupt. Vielleicht findest du im Vergleich zu ihm Andromeda weniger rebellisch – und vielleicht sogar weniger interessant - es sei denn, du siehst mit deinen eigenen Augen die _Art und_ _Weise_ ihrer Rebellion, die Freunde, die sie hatte, die Dinge, die sie tat während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Dann würdest du wahrscheinlich lachen und dir nie träumen lassen, dass die erstgeborene Black dieser Generation fähig ist zu solch scheinheiligen Dingen. Das auffallendste von allem war vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie sich erstaunlich gut aus all dem wieder herausredete... zumindest für eine ganze Weile.

Darüber, dass sie die meisten Jahre in Hogwarts die einzige Black der ganzen Schule war, war sie ziemlich glücklich. Narzissa fing dort erst an, als Andromeda beinahe fertig war, und so gab es niemanden, der ein Auge auf sie werfen und sie erwischen konnte, zumindest nicht, bevor es zu spät war.

Während der Weihnachts- und Osterferien zog sie über Schlammblüter her, obwohl sie seit ihrem vierten Jahr mit einem solchen zusammen war und kein _einziger_ ihrer Freunde reinblütig war. Sie vertraute ihrem kleinen Cousin in dieser Sache viel an, und Sirius respektierte ihre Entscheidung. Falls sie ihn je eingeschüchtert hat, dann geschah dies aus Bewunderung, und obwohl er geschworen hatte, nie einer Menschenseele davon zu erzählen, fragte er sie, warum sie das tat. Und weil der kleine Sirius so bezaubernd und anders war und zudem das einzige Familienmitglied, das sie verstand, obwohl er noch so jung war, erzählte sie ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht die Wahrheit. Sie hat es nie bereut. _Wenn ich nur bewirken könnte, dass du mein Leben verstehst, Liebling. Ich habe genug von alldem!_

Und das war die Wahrheit. Sie hatte genug von den Gesprächen über die Reinheit des Blutes, genug von dieser förmlichen Kindheit, die sie ein Leben lang verfolgen würde. Es war wie ein Gefängnis und mehr als alles andere wollte sie sich daraus befreien. All die Jahre, in denen sie dieser sinnlosen Wertstellung der Familie lauschen musste, hatten sie in ein Mädchen verwandelt, das ohne Scham log wie gedruckt, wenn sich die Gespräche dem Blut zuwandten, besonders wenn es dabei um ihre eigenen Bekanntschaften ging. Sie kannte ihre Grenzen und sie wusste, wie weit sie gehen konnte, und so sprach sie nicht mehr von der Schule, als sie musste. Falls sie doch einmal in ein heikles Gespräch geriet, was gewöhnlich bei Weihnachtsessen und Neujahrsfeiern geschah, war sie verdammt gut darin, sich wieder herauszureden, das Gespräch auf andere Dinge zu lenken oder aber die Frage nur mit einem Augenrollen zu kommentieren. Sie gewann fast immer.

So war alles im Grunde sehr einfach und eigentlich nur ein Spiel, und immer schien alles irgendwie doch zu klappen… bis sich die beste und gleichzeitig schlimmste Sache ihres Lebens ereignete.

Sie war sechzehn, als sie beschloss, mit Ted Tonks auszugehen. Es war zunächst nicht mehr als ihre anderen kurzen Liebesabenteuer. Ein weiterer Muggelstämmiger, um ihr Image noch zu verbessern: _die reinblütige Black aus Slytherin geht mit einem Schlammblut aus, und sieh mal an, er ist ein Gryffindor! Konnte es besser kommen als so? _So ist es mehr oder weniger geschehen und es wurde im allgemeinen nicht angenommen, dass mehr geschah, doch da das Leben nun mal nicht gerne langweilig ist, war das nicht alles.

Man sagt, man kann nie wissen, wann der Blitz einschlägt und deswegen sollte man Situationen meiden, die das Risiko erhöhen. Unglücklicherweise ist es mit der Liebe ähnlich, wenn auch nur in einem gewissen Maß. Sie trifft dich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung und es gibt nichts, was man tun kann, um ihr zu entfliehen, weder bevor sie dich trifft noch danach.

Sie waren beide sehr gut in all den Spielen. Lange Abende verbrachten sie über das Schachbrett gebeugt.; luftige Morgenstunden über dem Quidditchfeld; und tief in ihrem Herzen wussten sie bereits, dass sie schlaflose Nächte verbringen würden, in denen sie an die Decken ihrer Himmelbetten starren und sich fragen würden, wie sie dieses Spiel der Liebe meistern sollten in dem die Regeln so klar waren wie Schlamm.

Ja, so hatte Andromeda ein Doppelleben gelebt, sie war eine brillante Schauspielerin, eine begabte Heuchlerin, doch sie konnte ihnen allen nur so lange etwas vormachen, bis sie sich verliebte. Nachdem das geschehen war, brach die Hölle los.

Mutig, unbekümmert, jung, feurig. Sechzehn. Sechzehn! Doch trotzdem war es zuviel für sie.

_Gib ihm deinen Abschiedskuss oder gib allem anderen deinen Abschiedskuss._ Diese Worte gingen ihr in den letzten Tagen des Sommers vor ihrem siebten Jahr ununterbrochen durch den Kopf. Es waren auch die Worte ihrer Mutter als Reaktion auf Andromedas eigene Worte.

„_Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn."_

„_Wie heißt er?"_

„_Ted"_

„_Nachname?"_

_Stille._

„_Andromeda, kenne ich seine Familie?"_

„_Nein, ich glaube nicht."_

„_Wie ist sein Name, Kind? Sag es mir."_

„_Tonks"_

„_Wie? Was ist das denn für ein Name?"_

„_Ein Muggel," murmelte sie._

„_Was? Ich glaube ich hörte eben-„_

„_Du hast das Wort Muggel gehört," sagte sie tapfer, „Er ist muggelstämmig."_

„_Ein Schlammblut? Merlin! Meine Tochter! Heilige Hölle, Meda!"_

Und so war die Auseinandersetzung weiter gegangen bis ihr Vater nach Hause gekommen war und ihre Mutter ihr durch zusammengebissene Zähne erklärt hat, sie solle jetzt ein gutes Kind sein und das alles vergessen, dann würde sie Mr. Black nichts von all dem erzählen. Andromeda hatte ihren Vater nie wirklich gefürchtet, doch in diesem Moment beschloss sie, die Diskussion abzubrechen, da weiterzumachen lediglich eine Kraftverschwendung wäre.

Als sie den Zug betrat, der sie zum letzten Mal in sieben Jahren nach Hogwarts bringen sollte, war sie sich klar geworden darüber, wem sie den Abschiedskuss geben wollte und zu Ende des Jahres war ihre Entscheidung absolut entgültig. Ted hatte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ted, mit seinem ruhigen Ausdruck in den Augen, den aufgearbeiteten Schuhen und seinem sorglosen Charakter, war ein Junge, der sich nie viel über irgendetwas sorgte. Es war ein merkwürdiges kleines Wunder, wie ausgerechnet er zu Andromeda durchgedrungen ist mit seinem herzlichen Lachen und weichen Augen, wie kein anderer in ihrem Leben es geschafft hatte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum sie sich erlaubt hatte, sich deswegen in Ted zu verlieben, weil er für all das stand, wogegen ihre Familie kämpfte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie es sich nicht ausgesucht hatte, ihn zu lieben und sie damit definitiv nicht aufhören konnte, ganz gleich was sie tat. Dies ist der Zeitpunkt, in dem du beginnst zu wissen, was du tust. Nach Jahren des Nichtwissens und Nichtverstehens kommt schließlich ein Moment, an dem du weißt, das nichts auf dieser Welt dich mehr abbringen kann von dem Weg, den du einmal gewählt hast. Dieser Moment war in Andromedas Leben gekommen, und für sie würde es ein Abschied von allem anderen sein, doch es war ein Abschied, der es wert war... obwohl sie Sirius durchaus ein wenig vermissen würde.

_Sirius, geliebter Sirius!_ Sie hat ihn nie wieder gesehen. Als er aufwuchs und in Hogwarts war, heiratete sie und zog weg aus England – aus ihrem eigenen Willen, nicht Teds, denn sie war es, die es nicht ertragen konnte, in der Nähe der Menschen zu sein, die sie einst Tochter, Schwester oder Nichte genannt hatten. Als sie zurückkam, nachdem sie die Welt bereist und schließlich genug davon hatte, meldete sie ihre Tochter Nymphadora in Hogwarts an und hörte die grausamen Nachrichten. Sirius Black war in Askaban, gefangengenommen als ein Massenmörder, der eine große Zahl unschuldiger Menschen getötet hatte. Und seine Freunde.

Sie glaubte nichts davon, weil sie wusste, dass der Junge mit den lachenden grauen Augen, der sie stets geliebt und ihr geglaubt hatte (mehr, als es je jemand aus ihrer gesamten verdorbenen Familie es getan hatte) niemals jemanden töten würde, der es nicht verdient. Ganz gleich, wie groß und schlecht er geworden war. Wie das Schicksal es wollte – das selbe Schicksal, das ihr das Leben mit Ted gegeben hatte, ein Leben, dass sie nie bereut hatte – starb Andromeda Black Tonks ein Jahr, bevor Sirius Black aus Askaban floh. Doch zuvor noch hatte sie ihre Tochter schwören lassen, dass sie alles versuchen würde, um ihn zu finden, ganz gleich was komme, und ihm auszurichten, dass seine Lieblingscousine stets bei ihm sein würde, ganz gleich was komme, weil gute Menschen so schwer zu finden seien in dieser kalten Welt.


	3. Die goldene Prinzessin

**Disclaimer**: Immer noch siehe Kapitel 1. Leider

**Rubinonyx**: Und ich bin dir so was von dankbar, dass du mir immer so nette Reviews schreibst, die machen mich total glücklich dich auch drückt bis dir fast die Luft ausgeht (Rache muss sein lol)  
Tja, besser spät als nie, das Kapitel war schon länger fertig, allerdings ist es ein wenig kompliziert, rein vom Inhalt her, also...  
(ich glaub, ich hab dir ungefähr so was auch schon als Mail geschrieben, aber dann beschlossen, dass ich Reviewantworten doch lieber am Anfang des nächsten Kapitels mach, also sorry)

**Eilantha: **Diese Familie ist nun mal einfach faszinierend, geht mir genauso. Ich hab mir Andromeda eigentlich auch etwas anders vorgestellt, eben mehr wie Sirius mit diesem richtig heftig rebellieren, aber ich finde, es passt eigentlich auch, wie es hier dargestellt ist...  
Und ja, die gibt es, wie du wahrscheinlich hier siehst...

**Nyella: **Dankeschön für dein Reviewchen. Das mit der Faulheit kenn ich doch von irgendwoher lol

**Dark temptation: **(cooler Name, irgendwie) Das war schon vollkommen ausreichend, ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt, also...  
Find ich ja cool, dass das Kapitel diese Wirkung auf dich hatte, gleich ne Gänsehaut...

**Han-i-tuch: **(ich hatte im ersten Moment schon Handtuch gelesen g )  
Ich weiß, es ist allgemein ziemlich erzählt, allerdings ist das eben mehr so ein „Rückblick" auf ihr Leben, und das käme komisch, wenn es eine richtige Spannungskurve hätte, um es mal Grundschulmäßig auszudrücken. Sorry, wenn es anstrengend war, ich bin sicher, du schaffst das lol

**Maia May: **Tja, hier ist es, und ebenfalls nachträglich Frohe Weihnachten, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich jetzt nichts mehr ändern wird...  
Faszinierend, dass es anscheinend so faszinierend ist (ups, Wortwiederholung) Ich finde es auch echt interessant, wie sie dargestellt ist, bin noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, das alles so zu sehen, gut, dass ich mal meinen Horizont erweitere...

**Authors Note: **In diesem Kapitel gibt es einiges, das ich leider selbst nicht so richtig verstehe, rein inhaltlich meine ich. Ich hab es mindestens 10 mal gelesen und mir echt Mühe gegeben, aber mit manchen Sachen kann ich mir nicht helfen, sorry.

_Die Goldene Prinzessin_

"Die Welt ist nicht aufgeteilt in gute Menschen und Todesser," sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Lächeln und er hatte Recht. Andromeda gehörte zu den „guten Menschen" und Bellatrix war eine Todesserin gewesen. Doch wo sollte man Narzissa zuordnen? Unglücklicherweise gab es keine Schublade dazwischen, in die man die mittlere Schwester einordnen hätte können, denn obwohl sie eine hübsche, blonde, verwöhnte Prinzessin war, täuschte ihr Anblick nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie nie so glücklich war, wie das perfekte Lächeln auf all den Bildern den Eindruck erweckte.

Es gibt einige Menschen in dieser Welt, die versuchen, nicht durchschaubar zu sein. Manche von ihnen scheitern, andere haben Erfolg. Narzissa hatte stets versucht, leicht durchschaubar und aufrichtig zu sein, doch es war ihr nicht gelungen. Als Kind war sie ruhig gewesen, aber ehrlich. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an dem allgemeine Missverständnis oder der Ahnungslosigkeit der anderen lag, dass sie immer verschlossener wurde im Laufe der Zeit. Sie war nie wirklich ein Einsiedler, denn sie konnte jemand, der so schön, intelligent und elegant war, nicht geliebt werden?

„Dies ist mein Liebling Narzissa," hatte ihre Mutter häufig gesagt, selbst noch, als sie älter wurde. Sie war ihre Lieblingstochter, und alle wussten es. Meda und Bella schossen tödliche Blicke durch den Raum, doch sie gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken und tat so, als ob ihr all das nichts ausmachen würde, obwohl sie am liebsten die große Eichentür zu ihrem Zimmer mit einem Knall schließen, ihr Gesicht in dem schwarzen Samtkissen vergaben und weinen würde, bis ihr hübsches Gesicht rot wäre und ihre goldenen Locken zerzaust. _Perfektion?_ _Nein. Warum hat es nie jemand gesehen?_

Sie war gesegnet mit Liebe – zumindest im Vergleich zu ihren Schwestern – die Liebe ihrer Eltern in ihrer Kindheit und die Liebe ihre Mannes in der Ehe.

Ebenso gesegnet war sie mit Gold; das Gold ihres Haares und das ihres Ehemannes. Die einzige Sache, über die sie ein wenig unglücklich war, ist die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie sich stets in der Mitte von allem befand, und dies wurde zu ihrem Problem, trotz dem aristokratischen Leben. Sie war die mittlere Schwester, nie fähig zu wählen, immer auf der Suche nach einem Weg, immer mittelmäßiger Laune, immer gefangen inmitten einer viel größeren Verwirrung. Im Grunde nur ein weiteres hübsches Gesicht zwischen vielen, zu dem es nicht viel zu sagen gab.

Das Leben ist eine Geschichte, hatte ihr Mann einmal gesagt. Das war eine Weile vor ihrer Hochzeit gewesen. Als sie jung waren und verliebt und als sie glaubte, er würde ihr Leben vollenden, es ausgefüllen. Sie lag nicht einmal so falsch, denn Lucius war nicht gerade der ideale Ehemann, doch er war – in vielen Dingen zumindest – perfekt für sie und sie konnte sich kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen.

„_Aber wenn das Leben eine Geschichte ist, wo in ihr ist mein Platz?" fragte sie ihn. Sie wusste es nicht. Er liebte ihre Kälte und bewunderte, dass sie so lieblich, anbetungswürdig und königlich war und doch so losgelöst von all dem sein konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, er war ihr ähnlich, doch er war nicht so kalt. Nicht so wie sie zumindest. Er kam nur nicht damit zurecht._

„_Du, mein Liebling, bist die Kämpferin, der Spaßvogel, ein Zuschauer. Und der Geschichtenerzähler. Du bist alles und jeder, der du sein möchtest."_

„_Was, wenn ich nicht weiß, was ich sein möchte?"_

„_Dann musst du es herausfinden. Das ist der Schlüssel. Zu allem."_

_Wenn du das sagst, dachte sie, muss es stimmen. Vielleicht hatte er auch_ _wirklich Recht. Doch es deprimierte sie, darüber nachzudenken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sein wollte, und sie hat es auch niemals wirklich herausgefunden._

So wurde ihr Leben zu einer Geschichte und sie tat alles, um sie zu erzählen und sie wertvoll zu machen, ihr Erbe, ihre Leidenschaft, ihr Erbstück. Das ganze Leben, das sie gelebt hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie diese Geschichte wählen, vielleicht auch nicht. Lucius hatte stets die Gelegenheit, selbst seine Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie hatte nie viele Gelegenheiten dazu. Selbst wenn sie die gehabt hätte, in ihrem Leben gab es nie viele Wahlmöglichkeiten. Die wahrscheinlich bedeutenste Wahl ihres Lebens war zu entscheiden, ob sie Lucius heiraten wollte oder nicht. Und selbst dazu wahr sie irgendwie verpflichtet gewesen – die Liebe hatte dies nur verstärkt, und selbst zu dieser war sie verpflichtet gewesen. Für sie war es ihr Schicksal. Sie ließ ihr Leben das werden, was es nun war.

Auch nach der Heirat hatte sie nicht viel Einfluss auf ihr Leben. Lucius war charmant, elegant, und er liebte sie. Er war jedoch ebenfalls mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sah. Als er das Dunkle Mal empfing, wurde ihre Welt zu Stein und Entscheidungen hatten keine Bedeutung mehr. Gleichgültigkeit war von großer Wichtigkeit und half ihr bei allem. Sie hätte alles tun können, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie gehörte zu der Sorte Frauen, die die Ehe ernst nehmen und zu ihrem Gelübde stehen bis dass der Tod sie scheide. Selbst wenn der Mann zu einem unbarmherzigen Mörder geworden ist. Man kann es bedingungslose Treue nennen. Oder Dummheit. Viele Menschen sagen, dass ihr Fehler in der Treue lag, doch sie würde andere Gründe nennen.

Seine Ergebenheit für den Dunklen Lord war im Grunde erträglich... bis sie das Blut sah. Auf seiner Kleidung, seinem Gesicht, seinen Händen. In diesem Moment fühlte sie, dass sie eine Grenze ziehen musste. Als er das erste Mal mit blutigen Händen nach Hause kam, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schrecken und sie schrie wie eine Wahnsinnige, und als er versuchte, ihr näherzukommen, lief sie nach draußen.

Als sie zurückkam, sagte sie ihm, dass er seine Klamotten von nun an selbst zu waschen hatte. Sie wollte nichts, wirklich gar nichts, mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun haben. Obwohl sie reinblütig war, obwohl sie eine Black war, war sie dagegen.

Obwohl er ihr täglich rote Rose mit nach Haise brachte, schlief sie eine Woche lang nicht mit ihm in einem Raum. Jeden Tag nahm sie die Rosen, ging in den Garten, legte sie dort nieder und sagte: „ Sie sind für denjenigen, den du heute umgebracht hast, _mein Liebling_." In den letzten beiden Worten lag stets Hass, ungetrübter Hass. Sie wusste, dass es nicht viel gab, was sie tun konnte, um ihn abzuhalten von diesen Dingen, doch sie konnte ihren Teil dazu beitragen, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, und sie wusste, dass sie Erfolg hatte, als er jeden Tag etwas weniger blutig heimkehrte. Vielleicht berührte es sie aber auch nur mit jedem Tag etwas weniger, vielleicht gewöhnte sie sich daran.

In gewisser Weise ist es komisch, denn sie hat ihm nie – kein einziges Mal- damit gedroht, ihn zu verlassen, und obwohl sie ihn hasste für all das Blut, liebte ein Teil von ihr in immer noch und würde das auch bis in alle Ewigkeit tun.

Zu guter Letzt schwor er ihr, mit all seinen dunklen Machenschaften Schluss zu machen und ironischerweise würde Voldemort kurze Zeit später gestürzt.

Etwa eine Dekade widmeten die Malfoys ausschließlich der Erziehung ihres wunderschönen, wenn auch hoffnungslos verzogenem kleinen Jungen. Ihr Sohn, Draco, war die einzige Person in Narzissas Lebens, für den sie alles und jeden opfern würde. Sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt zusammen, selbst mehr als Lucius.

Die Fassade eines normalen Familienlebens war angenehm: der Sohn wurde in der größten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingeschult; die Mutter eine perfekte Hausfrau und gesellschaftlich hoch angesehene Hexe; der Vater vorbildlich im Ministerium angestellt.

Leider hielt es nicht bis in die Ewigkeit an. Sie wären glücklicher gewesen, wenn es einfach so weitergegangen wäre, und sie wussten das nur zu gut. Doch viele Leute treffen die falschen Entscheidungen und machen Fehler, und das sagte sie sich selbst wieder und wieder, als ihr Leben wiedereinmal einzustürzen begann. Dieses Mal jedoch wurde nichts wieder normal und sie war nicht mehr kalt, nicht mehr gleichgültig – vielleicht schaffte sie es, die Kindheit, die sie zusammen mit ihren Schwestern verbracht hatte und ihre ersten Ehejahre zu verarbeiten.

In den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens tat sie nicht viel mehr, als Tom Riddles Seele zur Hölle zu schicken und zurück und dann wieder zur Hölle. Ihr Leben schien jedes mal, wenn Voldemort an die Macht kam, von seinem Willen diktiert zu werden. Ihre Ehe war zerstört und ihre Familie wurde zunehmend zerrüttet. Lucius war ein treuer Anhänger, als der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstand, doch letzten Endes starb er, weil er sich auflehnte gegen ihn und nicht, weil er ihm gehorchte. Nur deshalb konnte sie ihm verzeihen und wieder mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Doch all das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihn nicht die ganze Zeit über geliebt hatte.

Nach Jahren, in denen sie nicht wusste, was sie eigentlich wollte, merkte sie, dass es egal war. Nicht das, was man will, zählt, sondern das, was man sein sollte. Das ist ein Unterschied. All die Zeit über sollte sie stark sein, und schließlich war sie es geworden. Die Zeit härtet Menschen ab und verlangt ihren Preis. Im Grunde hatte sie nie eine andere Möglichkeit, obwohl stark zu sein durchaus hart ist. Irgendjemand musste es tun.

Narzissa Black Malfoy ließ die Welt hoffen, dass sie stark genug war und das beste für ihren Sohn getan hatte, und sie starb, während sie um Vergebung für die Lebensweise ihres Mannes betete. „Er war nicht schlecht" sagte sie zu sich selbst und allen anderen, ganz gleich, ob jene es glaubten oder nicht. Der Dunkle Lord hat eine schlechte Seele, und vielleicht auch Bellatrix, aber nicht ihr Mann, ihr Geliebter, _nicht ihr Lucius._

**Authors Note**: Ich persönlich kann mir ja nicht erklären, wo Lucius das ganze Blut hernimmt. Für mich klingt das so, als wäre er ständig total blutig, und Todesser metzeln doch normalerweise nicht mit dem Messer andere Leute nieder.

Über Hinweise bezüglich dieses höchst mysteriösen Falles bin ich natürlich höchst entzückt unauffällig auf den netten kleinen Knopf links unten zeig


	4. Die dunkle Seele

Ü/N (bin ja lernfähig lol) Hallo zusammen! Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel, wenn auch ein wenig spät shy

Wegen all dem Blut auf Lucius hab ich jetzt mal mirai3k gefragt, und sie meinte, dass sie sich eigentlich nicht soooo viele Gedanken drüber gemacht hätte und einfach davon ausgeht, dass Todesser gelegentlich auch einfach mal mit Messern ein wenig quälen.

**Nyella: **Dankeschön :-) Mirai ist wohl einfach nicht so cennet-geprägt wie wir... und sie verdient mein vollstes Beileid, dass sie nie Fixsterne lesen kann. Deshalb ist sie wohl einfach nicht so von Bellas Genialität überzeugt und Narzissa ist nun mal am friedlichsten...

**Yoshina: **Danke für das lange Review! Zu der Altersfrage: JKR hat 2001 (HP4) mal gesagt, dass Snape 35 ist, und da GoF 1995 spielt, is er wohl 1960 oder so geboren. Sirius und Co sind im gleichen Jahr in Hogwarts, und da Bella wie Snape zu dieser Todesserclique gehören, waren zumindest Sirius und Bella wohl im gleichen Jahr. Zumindest dachte ich das bis HBP rauskam, da kam ja dann vor, dass Bellatrix die Älteste ist (bei der Erbschaftssache) und jetzt bin ich total verwirrt. Allerdings ist dann wohl Narcissa die Jüngste, weil ja Draco so viel jünger is als Tonks. Wobei wir ja wieder nicht wissen, wann Andromeda schwanger wurde, vielleicht war sie da ja sogar noch in der Schule schulterzuck  
Leider kann ich überhaupt nicht beeinflussen, ob da noch Kapitel kommen, schließlich is es nur ne Übersetzung, aber ich hab das Review ja für mirai übersetzt, vielleicht macht sies ja mal und du kannst es auch englisch lesen :- )

**Dark temptation: **Wofür braucht man denn schon klare Gedanken lol? Danke!

**Eilantha: **Dankeschön! Ich finde ja eigentlich, hier steht Narcissa auch ein wenig in Lucius Schatten, mit den Absätzen über die nicht vorhandene Entscheidungsfreiheit kam das schon etwas rüber...

**Jolinar89: **Na das ist ja mal ne coole Theorie, sollte man echt mal was schreiben über diesen Psychoterror.  
Klar werde ich machen, is wirklich ein wenig seltsam sonst... Die Originalstory hat 4 Kapitel, wenn man den Prolog als Kapitel zählt, nach diesem hier ist es also auch schon wieder vorbei.  
Und ich übersetzte aus dem Englischen. Französisch hab ich erst ein paar Monate, da kommt man noch nicht sehr weit, aber ich arbeite drauf hin, und mit Latein lässt sich ja sowieso überhaupt gar nichts anfangen...

**Dragon coranzon: **Auch ne nette Theorie:-) und Danke für das Review!

_**Die dunkle Seele**_

Es ist seltsam, wie wenig wir unter die Oberfläche sehen können. _Unzerbrechlich, unzerbrechlich, unzerbrechlich_... und sie brach.

_Sie war immer das schwarzgekleidete Mädchen, das mit ihrer Art töten konnte, den Klang von Lachen hasste und die ein Leben führte, das aus Spott bestand – hauptsächlichaus ihrem eigenen – und die so in dieses Schauspiel verwickelt war, dass sie im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr vergaß, wer sie eigentlich war. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, macht es durchaus Sinn, doch nicht für sie, niemals für sie, denn sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr sehen durch den Kreis der Dunkelheit, den sie um sich errichtet hatte. _

Nie wusste jemand, was sie schließlich brach, doch einige behaupten, dass es vielleicht ihr bester Freund war und die Tatsache, dass er ging. Falsch – ihr ehemals bester Freund. Jedenfalls hatte er sie im fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks alleine weiter leiden lassen – _Mist! Es war ein Haus der Dunkelheit, voll von schreienden Portraits und Köpfen von Hauselfen, die die Wände schmücken sollten! Was für ein grausamer Adel! _Und obwohl sie stets mit ihm über diese Dinge stritt und ihm sagte, dass Familie eben Familie sei und man diese nicht ändern kann, hatte sie heimliche Todesangst vor ihrem eigenen Zuhause.

Ihr bester Freund war ihr Cousin gewesen – Sirius Black, ihr verräterischer, waghalsiger Cousin. Jeder hatte geglaubt, dass er verantwortlich war für die große Leere in ihrem Leben, doch nur sie kannte die Erinnerungen, die sie verfolgten, die ihr mehr zusetzten, als sie ertragen konnte.

„_Hast du nie darüber nachgedachte diesen Platz einfach zu verlassen, Bella?"_

„_Nein. Ich könnte das nicht. Mir fehlt der Mut dazu."_

„_Ha! Ich dachte, du wärest so überzeugt von deiner Größe und deinen Fähigkeiten. Dem Bösen in dir! Du wagst es nicht, gegen die Wünsche deiner Mutter zu arbeiten." _

„_Es geht hier nicht um meine Mutter. Es geht um Familie!"_

„_Ja, richtig. Du sagst Ja zu allem, wofür sie stehen, zu all dem Reinblutmist!"_

„_Was nützt es, wenn ich es nicht tue?" hatte sie aufsässig gefragt._

„_Gott!" hatte er genervt geseufzt. „Warum vergesse ich ständig, dass du eine Slytherin bist?"_

"_Du bildest dir wirklich was ein auf die Tatsache, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist, was? Du hast Schande über sie gebracht, weißt du das? Das ist echt widerlich. Sie waren alle so wütend und du so unglaublich stolz darauf!"_

„_So bin ich eben. Ich hab es nicht nötig, mir von einer dreizehnjährigen Slytherin sagen zu lassen, was ich tun und lassen soll. Heul dich bei Schniefelus oder sonst wem aus. Ich seh doch, wie er dich ansieht, wahrscheinlich hört er dir sogar zu" zwinkerte er._

„_Das tut er nicht, du Sohn einer - " sie stoppte abrupt und begann stattdessen, ihn mit tödlichen Blicken zu durchbohren... nicht, weil sie nicht grob war oder sich nicht vulgär ausdrücken wollte, sondern weil... weil... nur weil..._

„_Komm schon, Bella, sag es" grinste er. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich die einzige Person in deinem Leben, die dich deswegen nicht ermahnt und dir vielleicht sogar noch zustimmt."_

"_Du bist ein dreckiger Blutsverräter und es gibt nichts, das schlimmer ist als das!" Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden und gehen, als er sie am Handgelenk packte und sie herunterriss. _

_Sie war praktisch auf ihn gefallen, murmelte Flüche und wehrte sich gegen seine langen Glieder, aber all das ging unter ins seinem lauten Lachen. _

_Die Gesichter nah beieinander. Zweimal dasselbe Profil, wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Nur war da dieses Lachen in seinem Gesicht, das in ihrem niemals zu finden war. _

„_Hey, das ist beleidigend! Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser."_

„_Du solltest dich schämen! Sie ist schließlich deine Mutter."_

"_Warum bist du denn dann beleidiget? Etwas empfindlich, was?" Er strich ihr eine lose Strähne ihres dunklen Haares hinter das Ohr und Bella zuckte leicht zusammen, denn seine Leichtfertigkeit erstaunte sie immer wieder und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte._

„_Du bist ein echter Idiot!" fauchte sie ihn an._

„_Schon möglich," sagte er mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Das liegt im Blut."_

Er machte sie verrückt, aber so war eben Sirius Black, und das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Nachdem er das Haus der Nacht endgültig verlassen hatte, fiel es ihr leichter, ihn mir einer wütenden Leidenschaft zu hassen, doch innerlich war sie hin –und -hergerissen, schließlich hatte sie ihren besten und einzigen Freund verloren.

Zu ihrem Glück begegnete sie wenig später Rodolphus Lestrange…ein Junge –nein, _ein Mann_ – der ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ, sobald sie den Klang seiner Stimme hörte.

Er war ausgesprochen gutaussehend gewesen, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Rodolphus war ein Jahr älter als sie und umwerfend schön. Damals, als sie alle noch jung waren, faszinierte sie alles an ihm: sein glattes Haar, seine dunklen, durchdringenden Augen, seine Rücksichtslosigkeit –unverkennbar Slytherin – und sogar die Narbe an seinem Mundwinkel, die nur zu sehen war, wenn er grinste. Er lächelte niemals, grinste nur. Dies gehörte zu den Dingen, die ihr stets auffielen, doch es störte sie nicht, denn alles andere an ihm, auch das Grinsen – besonders das, das er ihr widmete – war umwerfend schön.

Bellatrix hatte immer einen Groll gegen die gesamte Welt gehegt. Sie war eine anspruchsvolle Frau und stolz darauf, bis Lestrange ihren Weg kreuzte und diesen Stolz zerbrach.

_Liebling!_ Wie gut es sich anfühlt, geliebt zu werden, besonders, wenn man bis dahin nichts kannte als dunkle Ecken und eisiges Licht. Alles Liebesähnliche, das sie bislang empfangen hatte, war kalt gewesen, distanziert und so förmlich. Der einzige andere nahe Bund, den sie in ihrem Leben eingegangen war, hatte sie enttäuscht, weil der andere in diesem Bund sich als waghalsiger Blutsverräter erwiesen hatte. Doch darüber wollte sie nicht mehr nachgrübeln. Sie hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, diese Familie einfach zurückzulassen, doch sie tat es nie, weil sie wusste, dass sie allein sein würde. Dies hatte sich natürlich geändert, als sie Lestrange kennenlernte, denn mit einer neuen Liebe kam auch ein neues Versprechen, und mit diesem ging ein neuer Name einher, und als sie Mrs. Lestrange geworden war, dachte sie nie wieder ernsthaft darüber nach.

Es war nicht gerade ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, dass Bellatrix Black sich darüber freute, Bellatrix Lestrange zu werden. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie froh war, ihren Mädchennamen loszuwerden, war nicht so vielen bekannt, da sie stets allen vorgespielt hatte, ein blutiger Verfechter dessen zu sein, wofür ihr Familienname stand.  
Sirius hatte irgendwann einmal gelacht und gesagt _Ich hasse alles, wofür du stolz stehst und ich stehe stolz für alles, das du hasst _doch das war bereits lange her. Es hatte ihr nie gut getan, genauer über das nachzudenken, was Sirius Black sagte. Rodolphus Lestrange war nun der Mann in ihrem Leben, und selbst wenn Sirius nicht das schlimmste gewesen wäre, was ihr je geschehen ist, Rodolphus war unbestreitbar das Beste.

Er mag ein gefühlsloser Trottel gewesen sein, eine Schlange, eine verachtenswerte Person oder etwas anderes entsetzliches, doch er war seiner Ehefrau für immer treu.

_Man sagt, wenn du jemanden zu sehr liebst, kann das bewirken, dass du ihn zu hassen beginnst._

Obwohl sie Rodolphus liebte wie niemanden sonst, holten sie ihre verlorenen Gefühle und der Verlust ihres ehemals besten Freundes immer wieder ein und begannen sie geradezu zu zerfressen. Sirius zu töten war ein Akt der Leidenschaft, obwohl es unter dem Befehl des dunklen Lords geschehen war. Was ihr nahe ging, war, dass es sie verspottet hatte... und Spott gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie von ihm nicht ertragen konnte, denn seit er ihre Familie verlassen hatte war Spott alles, was er ihr widmete. Jedes. Einzelne. Mal. Es war bloß Spott gewesen, mit einer trotzigen Prise Stolz gewürzt, ihr stets indirekt zu sagen, wie froh er war, all dem zu entkommen und es einfach zurückzulassen... _obwohl das bedeutet hatte, auch sie zurückzulassen._ Deshalb sagte sie sich gern selbst, dass Sirius Black sein eigenes Grab gegraben hatte mit seiner furchtbaren Großspurigkeit und dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass ihre Toleranz dafür irgendwann einfach nicht mehr ausgereicht hatte.

Inzwischen war sie in Askaban gewesen und dort einmal mehr daran erinnert worden, dass sie für das Dunkle vorherbestimmt war.

Als Rodolphus lebte, hatte sie für ihn gelebt. Das Zaubereiministerium war sogar freundlich genug gewesen, ihnen eine Doppelzelle zu geben, nicht jedoch ohne strenge Verriegelungsflüche auf jeden Zentimeter zu legen, sodass sie auch zusammen kein Unheil anrichten konnten. Doch dazu hatte es eigentlich keinen Grund gegeben, denn keiner der beiden hatte auch nur die geringste Lust, zu fliehen, nachdem der Dunkle Lord endgültig gefallen war.

Während jeder einzelnen Gerichtsverhandlung ließen sie ein entschuldigendes Seufzen hören, bemitleidenswert reumütig und voll Angst, getrennt zu werden. Die meisten Seiner Anhänger waren zu Tode verurteilt worden aufgrund der Art ihrer schrecklichen Verbrechen und die Lestranges waren sich sicher, ebenfalls auf der Liste zu stehen. Dumbledore, der in allen nur das Gute sah, besonders in seinen früheren Schülern, hatte sie verteidigt, und das war es, was sie nie verstand, denn sie hatte ihm genug Kummer bereitet. Das einzige, was sie nun noch trösten konnte, war die Anwesenheit ihres Mannes und, mal ehrlich, das war alles, was sie je wollte und brauchte.

Rodolphus jedoch hatte nicht lange überlebt, denn der Krieg hatte ihn abgenutzt. Als er starb war sie allein und saß elend da und zählte ihre eigenen Tage... und dachte bisweilen an Sirius. _Vielleicht wäre ich nicht hier, wenn er mich nicht verlassen hätte_. Doch jemandem die Schuld zu geben war nutzlos und noch schlechter war es, sie auf jemanden zu schieben, der tot war, denn nun konnte nichts mehr getan werden.

Auf jeden Fall konnte nichts getan oder geändert werden und sie dachte unglücklich darüber nach, dass Suizidsprüche innerhalb des Gefängnisses nicht wirkten. Sie nahm an, dass man dies aus einem sehr einfachen Grund eingerichtet hatte: Es gäbe keine lebenden Menschen mehr in Askaban, wenn es die Möglichkeit gäbe, diesem konstanten Gefühl der absoluten Hoffnungslosigkeit zu entfliehen.

Selbst als die Dementoren abgezogen waren hatte alles innerhalb der Gefängnismauern nach Elend gerochen.

Die Zeit verging und ihre Tage waren gezählt, denn sie stand kurz davor, Opfer des gleichen Gebrechens zu werden, das ihr Rodolphus genommen hatte und sie wehrte sich gegen Behandlung. _Apart – Bellatrix Black Lestrange, zur Abwechslung mal das Opfer._

Doch aus gewissen Gründen fühlte es sich an wie ein Segen.

Der Potterjunge, so sagte man, wollte sie mit eigenen Händen töten, um Sirius zu rächen. Der gute alte Dumbledore hatte eingegriffen und es nicht erlaubt.

Es war wirklich ein Elend, denn in ihren einsamen letzten Jahren wünschte sie sich wirklich verzweifelt, er hätte es getan.

Die einzige Sache, die sie nun noch trösten konnte war, dass es bald alles vorbei sein würde, bis sie die Dunkelheit bereitwillig begrüßen würde. Sie wollte schlafen und träumen und nie wieder aufwachen. Für immer. Sie wollte aufhören, Licht zu sehen und war gespannt darauf, einfach nur Schwärze zu sehen. Sie hatte ihr Leben lang kein einziges Gebet gesprochen, doch nun tat sie es, ununterbrochen.

Gott ist barmherzig und wohlwollend und liebt jeden, sagt man. Sie waren es gewohnt, die Namen von Propheten, des Herren, Jesus und Maria zu sagen, bevor sie töteten. Es war Ironie: sie waren es gewohnt, um ihr Leben zu beten, während sie jetzt darum betete. Und ihre letzten Gebete wurden nach gebührender Zeit erhört.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange starb in ihrer Zelle in Askaban, voll Glaube an Gott und während sie daran dachte, dass sie immer gewusst hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht ewig herrschen würde, selbst wenn sie für ihn kämpfte. Doch mehr als all das dachte sie an Rodolphus, den Mann, den sie mehr geliebt hatte als ihr Leben, und bei diesem Gedanken brachte sie es tatsächlich ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

_Bald werde ich dich wiedersehen, mein Liebling._

Und dann blickte sie flüchtig auf einen dreizehn Jahr alten Junge, der lachte. Er sah genau aus wie in ihrer Erinnerung– selbst als er gestorben war – und worum sie ihn beneidet hatte. Sie freute sich darüber, dass sie wusste, dass Sirius Black dieses Mal nicht über sie lachen würde.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und tat einen letzten Atemzug.

_Und ich werde dich auch wiedersehen._

…

Ü/N: So, das wars dann mit Pieces of Black. Sowohl Mirai als auch ich wären höchst entzückt über ein winziges Reviewchen. Ihr macht gleich zwei Leuten eine Freude, das ist doch was...


End file.
